


Not a word to anyone!

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a quest to find the elusive teddy





	Not a word to anyone!

Looking around with beating heart, Merlin wondered how he could have let Arthur talk him into this. The attics of the old mansion were off limit to them. Mr. Pendragon had said that often enough and even old Gaius had told them to not go there. 

But then Arthur had challenged his courage and insisted they had to go on a quest for the lost teddy bear – which wasn’t lost at all, it was safe and sound on Arthur’s bed, but Arthur wouldn’t admit that - and when he had taken his plastic sword, Merlin couldn’t do anything but follow. He didn’t want to be a coward. 

Arthur had carefully opened the door, making a lot more noise than necessary and now they stood in the dark attic and didn’t really know what to do. 

“You go this way,” Arthur pointed, “and I’ll look over there.”

“Can’t we…go look for the teddy together?” Merlin didn’t feel like wandering through this creepy old attic on his own.

“Don’t be such a girl, Merlin! We’re much faster if we look in different corners.” With that, Arthur grabbed his toy sword a bit tighter and set off into the direction he had pointed to.

Merlin stood there for a moment, feeling miserable, but then he decided to check out the area Arthur had sent him to. He wasn’t a girl! If he found something nice over there, Arthur would never call him that again. 

He couldn’t help his beating heart and that he flinched at every sound his little feet made on the old floorboards. What was that in the corner? A…a ghost!!!!!!!!! Oh, no, it was just the old dummy his mam had made dresses on. But…but over there!!!! No, just an old armchair that someone had put a sheet over. 

He almost managed to get his breathing back to normal when he heard a blood curling scream from the other side of the large room. “Arthur? Arthur!”

Merlin turned and ran into the direction he heard the scream coming from. What if a ghost got Arthur? He needed to free him! Why hadn’t he taken the other sword along? 

When he finally reached his friend, he found Arthur whirling his arms, batting at…no, not at a ghost or another predator. He was just entangled in cobwebs!

Merlin tried his hardest not to laugh. He wasn’t fond of cobwebs either, but the way Arthur had been screaming, you could think he was in mortal danger. “Stand still!”

After he helped disentangle Arthur from the evil cobwebs, Merlin picked up the plastic sword that Arthur had dropped. Arthur looked flustered and really scared. 

“I think I found traces of the kidnapping of your teddy down in your room.” Merlin nodded. “Or maybe we should check out the kitchens. He might have been there and nicked some cookies.”

Arthur just looked at him for a moment. “Let’s go.”

As they snuck down the stairs, covered in dust and the remainders of the cobweb, Arthur turned. “And not a word to anyone!”


End file.
